happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DinoLord00/Top 10 Worst Episodes
I'm sorry I'm late for this new blog. It's just that I never had the real time to put in thought to these blogs and now I'm back in business. At first, I was going to do the Top 10 Episodes in the show, but I just think that these episodes were just too bad to ignore. So here are my top 10 worst episodes in Happy Tree Friends. It nearly killed me! 10. Hide and Seek I know by now you are both shocked and enraged if you're a Flippy fan and I like him too (though not a fan), but this episode was just so mind-numbingly boring that I could just not ignore. For a brand new character, this was a terrible way to kick it off with no interesting plot or excitement in this. What's worse of all though, is the fact that there is hardly any blood in this. The only exception is at the end and that is if you even made it that far without immediately closing out Youtube. Thank god, Flippy episodes aren't this uninteresting, which is one of the biggest improvements here. This episode also kind of disapproves the FlippyxFlaky ship. 9. Spare Me There are many episodes that are amazing like scoring a turkey in bowling, but what happens when you suck at it? You get Spare Me. Like Hide and Seek, this episode suffers from an uninteresting plot, which is always a bad thing. Since when was the last time you even heard someone talk about this episode? Boring and unimaginative, never a good mixture, especially to such a good series like this. 8. Kringle Feast An uninteresting episode again. We don't even get to see horrific blood in this episode because everyone dies because of this lame explosion. In fact, the only reason why this isn't ranked lower is because the bodies in the beginning are a bit disturbing. Otherwise, this, even by Kringle standards, sucks and should probably just stick to being on of those episodes no one even remembered, as well as the ones below. 7. Wipe Out! (Sigh) In case you don't know, Cro-Marmot is my least favorite character in the entirety of the show, even the minor characters ranked higher. This episode, to a lesser extent, is a reason to my disdain to him. You see, in my opinion this was unfunny and intolerable. I didn't even smile or even approve of this. Other than how the staff at least attempted to make Cro-Marmot an interesting character, I see no reason to even state this episode being worthy in this show. You may like it, but I personally don't. 6. Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part ll) I'm not hating this episode for not being unexciting or anything, but it just destroyed hope in fleshing two of the most underdeveloped characters in the show. I was a bit confused about Toothy and Cuddles having starring roles, but I figured it may provide a chance to give Toothy a personality and maybe further advance Cuddle's personality, just how they did with Petunia. Then those dreams just shattered on the floor when I realized it was a fake episode. I couldn't help but cringe in disgust. I was calm on the outside, but in the inside, I was crying like my dog just died. All it did to me was bring disappointment and further the two characters into further obscurity when they did nothing in this episode, but play dress up. It seems that maybe we may never reach the New World into Toothy. 5. Cold Hearted Cold Hearted? What's that? Never heard of it. Oh yeah now I remember! I forgot it because it sucks. You see, this is another unimaginative episode with no remarkable injuries and no deaths at all. Are you kidding me! The worst part is, they decided to add to Toothy's personality, but they just copied Cuddle's for Toothy and though they tried, this was just another failed attempt to reach into Toothy's land. Giggles on the other hand, also was terrible in this episode, she dates different characters that's annoying enough and now they just decide to build on that. A terrible foundation in the romance world. 4. Every Litter Bit Hurts As if Giggles wasn't annoying enough, they gave her an uptight environmentalist attitude. This was an attitude that was creative, but what made it bad was the fact that she was annoying about it. A terrible way to introduce a personality never seen before. The deaths are rather cheap and uninteresting, adding to its hate factor. This personality was so annoying, the creators didn't even try to revisit this, must I say more? 3. Bite Sized Nutty is one of my favorite characters and arguably the most memorable character in the show. But he is also home to one of the worst episodes in the show. They basically ripped off Nutty's injury in Chew Said a Mouthful. Just the first step to a bad episode. Also no blood, again. Seriously, after creating episodes like Wishy Washy and Tongue in Cheek, they create this mess. An anti-climatic ending after all. 2. A Change of Heart Now I know some people like this episode, but I just can't stand it. It would've been the worst episode if it weren't for Lumpy's and Disco Bear's hilarious moments. Only one major death, a plot that I didn't even care about, and something uninteresting, I can't even accept this episode in my presence. As said before, this should just go in the category where only the die hard fans know about. Before I unveil my top pick, here are a few honorable (or in this case, dishonorable) mentions: -Moppin' up -I Heart U -Hello Dolly -Skelter Swelter -Dream Job -Dino-Sore Days 1. Any Episode without Blood or Gore To name a few, there is We Wish You, Deck the Halls, Youtube 101:Subscriptions, etc. Some are funny, but that doesn't save it from being a terrible episode. The others that aren't funny, are just worse in short. No blood, no gore, no injuries, no destruction, and no deaths? That's like getting rid of some awesome food like bacon or something and then replacing it with something you'd find in the trash. These episodes are also related to the dump, they're both something only the most adventurous would dare find and look at, things people don't want, and something missing int he table. All in a nutshell. Do you agree with the list? What are your least favorite episodes? Any that need to be banned? Leave your comments below. For more blogs like this, stick with the blog series. -DinoLord00 Category:Blog posts